Primrose Everdeen
"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You'll try, won't you? Really, really try?" -Prim talking to her older sister, Katniss Everdeen 'Primrose "Prim" Everdeen '''was Katniss Everdeen's younger sister. Unlike her sister in many ways, Prim was the opposite of Katniss in both looks and character; having blonde hair like their mother, a gentle personality (unlike Katniss' prickly one) and a talent for healing, as opposed to Katniss' talent for hunting. Despite this, they are very devoted to each other. She also had a cat named Buttercup and a goat named Lady. Katniss cared about Prim above anything else in the world, and when Prim was killed in Mockingjay, she was devastated to the point that she loses her voice temporarily. Several months later, Peeta Mellark planted primroses in front of Katniss' house in memory of Prim. Biography Work Prim had a goat named Lady that produced milk and cheese. Katniss, her older sister, bought her the goat on her tenth birthday. She received it after Gale Hawthorne and Katniss shot down a deer in the woods. Having so much money, they first thought to get her a luxury item like a brush, but soon changed their minds after they saw the goat. Though Katniss was unsure if the goat would survive, Prim soon revived it with the help of their mother and slept with it that night. The sustenance provided by the goat helped them survive in the Seam, a terrible region in District 12. When Prim's name was called for the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss intervened, volunteering and forcing Prim to stay home with their mother, Carine Everdeen. Though Gale stayed with her and Mr. Mellark supplied the family with bread, Carine just sat there warding off bad dreams. When Katniss was reaped again after winning in the 75th Hunger Games, Prim was escorted out of District 12 right before it blew up. She went to District 13 and became a very skilled doctor there. Early Life Not much is known about Prim's early life but she was described as a compassionate young girl with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She was born on May 11, 62 ADD. It was obvious from the beginning that Prim had a love for all living creatures. She saved a stray cat that Katniss tried to drown the moment it entered their house, but she cried and begged for Katniss to let her keep it. Her sister reluctantly agreed and Prim named him Buttercup, insisting that his muddy coat looked just like the flower. Whenever Katniss and Gale tried to teach her how to hunt, she would cry and try to heal the animal. During Catching Fire, Katniss describes the day of Mr. Everdeen's death. She says that when the incident bells rang, she ran to get Prim. Prim was already ready to go and the whole family cried together that night. There are only two other early events in Prim's early life described in the books; when her father sings all four stanzas of The Hanging Tree and when Katniss receives the medal from the mayor. The 74th Hunger Games At the reaping in ''The Hunger Games, it was Prim's name that was originally pulled out of the girls' reaping bowl, but Katniss volunteered to take Prim's place, to Prim's horror. She had not allowed Prim to take any tesserae and did everything she could to prevent Prim being thrown into the 74th Hunger Games, as she knew her little sister would not have lasted long in the competition, but in the end, she was reaped. Prim tried to stop Katniss, but Gale Hawthorne held her back and carried her away as she yelled "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" In the hour of farewells before traveling to the Capitol, Prim makes Katniss promise to win the Games and return home safely. Prim watched the Games with her mother and hoped Katniss would survive. With some help from Peeta Mellark, her fellow District 12 tribute, and Rue Stenberg, a twelve-year-old District 11 female tribute, she accomplishes this goal. In the film, Katniss gives Prim the Mockingjay pin she got from Madge, the mayor's daughter, but when Katniss volunteers for the Games, Prim gives it back to her for good luck. She is seen sitting on Gale's shoulders when Katniss comes back to District 12 with Peeta, happy to see her sister safely returned. The 75th Hunger Games During the Third Quarter Quell, Prim is a more prominent character, seen helping her mother with patients and other things that suggest the beloved Prim is starting to grow up. But after the Victory Tour, when the Quarter Quell's twist is announced, her prominence shows cracks. Her sister's going back into the arena. While she, Gale, and Carine watch the games, the Capitol plans the bombing of District 12. Gale meets members of District 13, though, and they tell him to get his friends and family out of District 12. Prim and Carine our safely out of the Capitol's sights before Katniss even destroys the arena. The Second Rebellion Prim is a doctor for District 13 at the time of the second rebellion, and a good one too. She aids the wounded until her downfall at the hands of the Capitol. Death One of the saddest deaths in the series is Prim's. When she is aiding the wounded in the attack on the Capitol, Plutarch Heavensbee and Alma Coin drop parachute bombs on the Capitol. These are intended for the citizens there, but one hits between Katniss and Prim. Her last words are; Katniss.